planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Planetes V: Your name on Earth
Planetes V: Your name on Earth (Planetes V: El teu nom a la Terra in Catalan) is a film of the Expanded Universe of Planetes released in 2016, the year that is set. It's the fifth film based on the Expanded Universe of Planetes. Plot Continuing to the fourth film, the war between the species of Erika and the Golden Creation has finished. Ann and Pumiky have had a wedding and are married. But Josep Maria 20 and the crew of the ships FEF 09 and FEF 07 now have to avoid the Golden Creation, with the form of a girl called Kirannis, from tryin to conquer the Earth and enslave it. Besides, there are other problems, as Alexandra that cannot remember her origins or will die, or the perception filters that change the mind of the people (especially Lorena). The film is about the double identities of the FEF officers, the Golden Creation and Alexandra, with her lifes. Besides, they have to achieve that Lauryn McClain, her sister China and Kimberly recover the memory erased by the Golden Creation or will disappear and will leave to exist. İhi finishes her relation with his boyfriend, because she loses her memory about the FEF and remains on Earth like a normal girl. Then Josep Maria 20 wants something more with Lauryn. And during this film, Josep Maria 20 is in love with Alexandra. FEF tries to contact with the time traveller Nayelis, who is more important than Dany, and is the granddaughter of a friend from the church of Josep Maria 20 called Melvin. Also they discover that regent Andrea from the Mirror Universe didn't die and she wants revenge, and she inscribes in the university of the 20 substituting the Prime Universe's Andrea to realise her revenge. And besides Josep Maria 20 seems that he's changing, and they don't know if all this is influence of the Golden Creation… All this is situated after the fourth film of Planetes. List of characters Titles in other languages * Catalan (original): El teu nom a la Terra * M2: Le ṭeu nom nela Ṭerra * Bosnian: Tvoje ime na Zemlji * Bulgarian: Твоето име на Земята * Croatian: Tvoje ime na Zemlji * French: Ton nom sur la Terre * Galician: O teu nome na Terra * Italian: Il tuo nome sulla Terra * Macedonian: Твоето име на Земјата * Moldovan: Нумеле тэу де пе Пэмынт * Occitan: Lo tieu nom sus la Tèrra * Portuguese (Portugal): O teu nome na Terra * Portuguese (Brazil): Seu Nome na Terra * Romanian: Numele tău de pe Pământ * Russian: Твоё имя на Земле * Serbian: Твоје име на Земљи / Tvoje ime na Zemlji * Spanish: Tu nombre en la Tierra * Valencian: El teu nom en la Terra Films bg:Планетес 5: Твоето име на Земята ca:Planetes V: El teu nom a la Terra es:Planetes V: Tu nombre en la Tierra fr:Planetes V : Ton nom sur la Terre gl:Planetes V: O teu nome na Terra it:Planetes V: Il tuo nome sulla Terra pt:Planetes V: O teu nome na Terra ro:Planetes V: Numele tău de pe Pământ ru:Планетес 5: Твоё имя на Земле sr:Планетес 5: Твоје име на Земљи Category:Films